The invention relates to a method and a device for the open-loop and/or closed-loop control at least of one operating parameter of an electrical storage device, wherein said operating parameter influences a state of aging of an electrical energy storage device.
Electrical energy storage devices, in particular traction batteries or high voltage batteries in mild hybrid, hybrid or electric vehicles, are subjected to diverse aging effects and should be designed with regard to the aging effects for a planned serviceable life, preferably for the planned product serviceable life of the motor vehicle.
It is known in the field of automotive technology, so as to monitor the operating state and the aging effects of the electrical energy storage device, to use the prevailing operating variables of the electrical energy storage device, in particular the voltage, the current and the temperature of the electrical energy storage device to calculate the charge state (state of charge (SOC)) or the state of aging (state of health SOH)) of the electrical energy storage device. Methods for ascertaining the state of health of vehicle batteries are by way of example known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,408, DE 197 50 309 A or DE 37 12 629 C2, DE 100 49 495 A. A method for predicting the remaining serviceable life of an electrical energy storage device is known by way of example from DE 103 28 721 A1.
In particular, it is known from practical use that the rate of aging of the electrical energy storage device is influenced by the temperature, current loading and the charge cycles. Attempts have therefore been made in the prior art to prevent damage to the electrical energy storage device by virtue of establishing predetermined permissible ranges for these operating parameters of the electrical energy storage device.
So as to limit the aging process caused by the influence of temperature, it is known from the prior art, by way of example DE 10 2007 063 178 A1, DE 10 2007 010 751 A1 or WO 2010/121831 A1, that high voltage batteries of this type are tempered by a cooling system and cooling plates that have fluid flowing through them in order to dissipate any lost heat that occurs so that the permissible operating range for the temperature of the electrical energy storage device never departs from the permissible operating range.
Furthermore, it is known from practical use to provide an overcharge protector and an undercharge protector or to limit the voltage in order to protect electrical energy storage devices from being excessively loaded and consequently from aging rapidly.
However, the known approaches have the disadvantage that electrical energy storage devices age very differently during actual operation, for example depending upon the individual loading, the driving behaviour and the place of use of the vehicle, and consequently said electrical energy storage devices can deviate from the progression of the planned rate of aging even when adhering to such fixedly predetermined operating ranges for the operating parameters of the electrical energy storage device.